


it was warm in the night

by Sway



Series: savour [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Dom Merlin (Kingsman), Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Switch Harry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “I’d like to order something for you to wear for my birthday.”Eggsy frowns a bit. “Like I did for Harry? Cuffs and an apron?”“Not quite. I’m thinking about something a little more… discreet. Would you be willing to indulge me?”It's Merlin's birthday. He can't stop Harry from making posh dinner reservations but he can reclaim his special day by turning Eggsy into his plaything.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: savour [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/785268
Comments: 29
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that yesterday - August 17 - was the 4th anniversary of this verse. So I thought it'd be nice to celebrate that along with Merlin's birthday.
> 
> Many many thanks to everyone who has ever prompted, read, comments and kudo'd these fics. It means the world to me!
> 
> Title from "I still haven't found what I'm looking for" by Disturbed (yeah, it the U2 song)

“You wanted to see me?” Eggsy sticks his head in the door to Merlin’s office. 

“Eggsy, yes… please come in.” Merlin waves a hand, quickly turning back to his monitor. The grainy image shows a surveillance feed, judging from the architecture it’s somewhere in the Meditarranean. 

Merlin types quickly on one of the keyboards, then gestures behind him with one finger pointed to the floor. 

Eggsy’s mouth ticks up in a little smile before he walks over to the spot and stands at attention, wrists crossed in the small of his back. Like that he waits until Merlin is done.

“Eggsy… sorry to keep you waiting. Gawain was… well, it’s a mess, to say the least.” Merlin turns around in his chair, taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Will he be okay?”

“Eventually. I send evac out but he’ll have to stay in position till nightfall.”

“Ouch… I like him but he’s a fidgety bastard.”

That draws a smile from Merlin. “Can’t argue with that.”

“But… I suppose you didn’t ask me here to just stand there and look pretty, did you?” Eggsy winks at Merlin.

“Not specifically for that reason, no, but I must admit that this new suit does look particularly good on you.” Merlin gives him a once-over, taking in the new charcoal three-piece suit that hugs Eggsy’s body in the best ways.

“Thanks. Just breaking it in today. It’s nothing to lounge about HQ all day, is it?”

“Certainly.” Merlin clears his throat. “Anyway… I meant to talk to you about my birthday next week.”

Eggsy beams at him. “The one where you were very specific about no surprise parties, singing or gifts, yes.”

“Exactly the one. Now… I take it Harry has made some ridiculously posh dinner reservations anyway.”

Eggsy tries to look away. “He did. Couldn’t stop him.”

“Not to worry, Eggsy. No one can. I tried to beat it out of him once but he’s too bloody stubborn.”

Heat rises into Eggsy’s cheek and he feels his pants tighten, something the new suit doesn’t forgive. “That’s it, though. Swear down. No more surprises.”

“Well, in that case, I’d like to… for lack of a better word… request a gift from you. Reclaim my own bloody birthday, so to speak.”

“That’s not really how it works, though, it is?”

“Are you going to deny me, Eggsy?”

There’s something in Merlin’s tone that makes Eggsy stand up just a bit straighter, push his chest out just a little bit more. “No, Sir.”

“Didn’t think you would.” Merlin crosses his legs, shifting in his seat. “I’d like to order something for you to wear for my birthday.”

Eggsy frowns a bit. “Like I did for Harry? Cuffs and an apron?”

“Not quite. I’m thinking about something a little more… discreet. Would you be willing to indulge me?”

Eggsy licks his lips. His mind spirals from fancy underwear like the lacey pants Merlin wears to chastity belt and he’s not sure which end of the spectrum he finds more enticing. Or scary.

“Yes, Sir,” he says finally. 

“Are you sure?” 

It’s a challenge and Eggsy knows it. “Won’t make me do anything I’d hate, will ya? And if so, I still got my safeword.”

“That you do. And you’re correct. Be assured that you’ll quite enjoy what I have in mind. And that’ll be my entertainment as well.” Merlin wheels around to the bank of monitors again, hacking at a few keys. “If you’d be so kind as to come to my office first thing on my birthday.”

“Gladly, Sir.”

“Oh, and I prefer it if Harry didn’t know. I’d like to keep this to myself, as it is.”

“I’ll try my level best, Sir.”

“You’re dismissed, then.”

Eggsy lingers for a moment, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. “Sir?”

“Is there anything else?” Merlin quirks a brow as he looks over his shoulder.

“Permission to kiss you, Sir?”

Merlin rolls his eyes, snorting an amused little laugh. Then he waves a hand. “Granted.”

*

“Are you sure he'll still be up?” Eggsy adjusts his position, going from his elbows on his hands. He carefully places his glasses onto the pillow. 

“Of course, he is. He’s an old man but he’s not that old.”

“I heard that,” comes Merlin’s voice from the tiny speakers embedded in the glasses. “What is it? Did something happen? Did Harry fall down the stairs and break a hip?”

“Oi, you two… enough,” Eggsy chimes in. “We was just calling to… wish you a happy birthday.”

“It’s not even twelve yet.”

“We know. For once Harry’s on time for something, right?” Eggsy giggles into the crook of his shoulder until a slap on his arse makes him jerk up. “Ow… Harry.”

“What on earth are you two doing? Are you fucking?”

“I can assure you we are not. But I do have my cock up this gorgeous boy’s arse.” Harry sounds entirely too smug about that very fact.

“Show me.”

Eggsy fumbles with the glasses again until he gets the right setting, video transmission; Merlin sees what the glasses are pointed at.

“Look at you…. Disheveled, covered in a sweat… how long have you been at it?”

“Been making out on the couch, then in shower, then in bed,” Eggsy reports dutifully. 

“Seems like you’ll be needing a shower again soon.” They hear Merlin’s soft chuckle on the other end. “Let me see what you see, Harry.”

Harry leans over Eggsy who lets out a pained groan to reach for the glasses. He slides them onto his nose and pushes his hips forward a bit so Merlin can get a good view. For good measure, he spreads Eggsy’s cheeks, fingers digging into the fleshy curves of his arse. 

“Beautiful. The both of you,” Merlin comments. 

“Please, Harry…,” Eggsy whines, pushing back.

“Face down, Eggsy. Arch your back for us.” 

It’s Merlin giving the order now and Eggsy follows suit. He goes onto his elbows first before worming his arms out from under him, trying to get as comfortable as possible. 

“That’s a good boy.” There’s the rustle of clothes on the other end, the soft clink of metal. “Are you in a scene now, Harry?”

“Eggsy?” Harry asks instead of an answer. 

“Can we not? Just wanna get off, really.”

“That’s a shame.” Merlin sounds almost disappointed. “Would be a nice gift for my birthday, wouldn’t it?”

“Bastard,” Eggsy grunts as Harry thrusts into him. For some reason he has an inkling that if this turns into a proper scene - titles and orders and all - that he won’t be getting off after all.

“I agree with the boy, Merlin,” Harry says to everyone's surprise. “He's been teasing me relentlessly this evening and I could do with a quick release myself.”

“Is that so?” Merlin asks, his tone amused. “Have you been a naughty boy, Eggsy?”

“It was Harry who started it,” Eggsy protests. “Felt me up when I was making dinner. I just said it'd be nice if we'd draw it out til midnight. Bit of a… not-a-surprise.”

“So it's really Harry who's the naughty boy,” Merlin muses. “I suppose the both of you are in for a punishment soon.”

“Please,” Eggsy mewls. It's half in response to the prospect of some penalisation for something that's not his fault at all, the other half is the angle of Harry's cock pressing against his prostate. 

“Fine. It's the thought that counts,” Merlin relents for now. “I believe it's about to strike midnight soon, so… let's have it.”

Harry sets the glasses down again where Merlin gets the best pornesque angle. Then his hands clamp down on Eggsy's hips and he pulls him back on his cock with enough force to knock the wind from Eggsy's lungs. 

“Feel good, my boy?” Harry asks redundantly. 

“Fuck yes… do that again.”

Harry repeats the motion, this time getting a whimper from Eggsy. A few more of those hard thrusts and Eggsy is a mewling mess rutting against the mattress. 

“Are you close, Eggsy?” Merlin asks.

“Yes… fuck yes… so... please….” Somewhere in the back of his brain he knows he doesn't need to ask, that they're not in a scene, but over the past months it has become almost a habit to ask anyway.

“Make the boy come, Harry,” comes Merlin's order.

Harry hoists Eggsy up and against him. One arm goes around his chest, the other hand finds Eggsy's neglected cock. 

“Look at that mess,” Merlin comments on the sheen of precome on Eggsy's shaft. “You should learn how to properly milk you boy, Harry.”

“I prefer to properly fuck him, thank you.”

“Less… talk…,” Eggsy presses through grit teeth. “More… fucking… please…”

“Come, my boy.” It's Harry's voice close to his ear and the hand on his cock in equal parts that make Eggsy spill in thick ropes over Harry's fingers, shooting far and wide onto the already soiled duvet. 

Before he's finished he's pushed forward again, slumping down on the bed and into his own mess. Harry pushes him down, hands in the small of his back, using Eggsy's spent body to bring himself to complition. He rocks into Eggsy harder and deeper with every jet of come until he finally sits back, panting violently. His cock is still buried in Eggsy's arse; Eggsy who can only whimper helplessly. 

“Show me,” Merlin orders.

There is awkward grappling for the glasses until Harry finally perches them on his nose again. 

Ever so slowly he eases his cock from Eggsy's hole. He uses his hands to spread his cheeks apart and a slow drizzle of come and lube rolls down the back of Eggsy's balls.

“Beautiful. The both of you,” Merlin says, his tone warmer now. “Thank you.”

“Happy birthday, Hamish,” Harry says, scooping up some of the filth only to press it back into Eggsy's used hole.

Eggsy mumbles the same into the bedsheet, only using Merlin's moniker instead.

“Thank you both. I shall sleep fitfully with those images forever ingrained on my personal hard drive now.” There's a smile in Merlin's voice. “Harry, you better clean up that boy now. I need him in mint condition first thing tomorrow morning.”

***


	2. Chapter 2

"Obviously Harry and I have very different ideas of what 'mint condition' means,” Merlin says as he gives Eggsy a once over the next day.

“Was my fault, really. Forgot I had penciled in a training session with Rox this morning.” Eggsy looks down at himself, at the baggy trek pants that hang precariously low on his hips, at the slightly worn t-shirt that seems one size too small on Eggsy's frame. 

“I'm not sure what I approve less of. Your forgetfulness towards your friend and colleague or your disrespect towards me to show up in his outfit. On my birthday no less.” Merlin turns away from him, pushing some buttons on one of his keyboards. 

Eggsy shifts uneasily from one leg to the other. He really hadn't meant to be disrespectful towards Merlin, it had just seemed convenient to dress in his gym gear right away. “I'm sorry, Sir,” he says meekly. “Meant nothing by…”

“Lock the door, please,” Merlin interrupts him, his voice cool. 

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy quickly turns the key in the door. How Merlin is still relying on an actual key for his private office is beyond him. 

Without turning around, Merlin draws a 'Z' into the air, one of the hand signals he and Eggsy have practiced.

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy replies dutifully, hanging his head a bit. He kicks off his trainers first, then strips out of his shirt, folding it neatly on top of the shoes. Next go the trek pants and his boxers. Completely naked, safe for his socks, he stands at attention behind Merlin, waiting for what's next. 

He waits for what seems like a fairly long time even though it might just be minutes. He knows nobody will suddenly burst into the room or anything but he still feels like there are more eyes on him than just Merlin's. And even he isn't looking at him yet. 

“I appreciated your call last night,” Merlin suddenly says without turning around. 

“You're welcome, Sir. It was… our pleasure, I suppose.”

“I could tell.” Now Merlin does swivel around his chair. His expression is almost blank. “I've never seen you together when it wasn't a scene.”

“You been with us on the Christmas break. Wasn't a scene, then.” Eggsy is mildly confused.

“And yet it was. Yesterday it was… private.”

Eggsy shrugs. “But you watched so it kinda wasn't.” He pauses for a moment. “Harry's different when you're watching,” he finally admits. 

“Can you explain how?”

Eggsy licks his lips. “I suppose he's…. Mind, we don't always do the sweet and fluffy when we're not in a scene. We do fuck properly.”

The corner of Merlin's mouth ticks up in a smile. “Never doubted that.”

“But when you's watching, he… he wants to impress you, I guess.”

Merlin leans forward in his chair, elbows on his knees. “So he's usually not as filthy as he was last night?”

“Not like that.”

“But you enjoyed it.” It's not a question.

“Yes, Sir.”

“I can tell.” Merlin nods down at Eggsy's plumping cock. Then he points with one finger at the spot in front of him. 

Eggsy steps up to him, their knees almost touching. The breath hitches in his throat when Merlin wraps his fingers around his prick. He's not stroking him, just holds his length in his palm, making Eggsy hyper aware of the blood rushing into his shaft. How the hell is supposed to hit the gym with Roxy now?

“I am a bit disappointed in you, Eggsy,” Merlin says then. “I asked you such simple questions and you're already aroused. A simple touch like that and you're getting an erection. I thought we had already trained you better.”

“I'm sorry, Sir, I…”

Merlin holds up a finger and Eggsy falls quiet. “Remember that I said I would order something for you to wear today?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I think it's just the right thing to teach you how to learn to control yourself.”

Suddenly Eggsy's cock doesn't feel as full any more. He has toyed with the idea, sure, but to have it become a serious possibility…. “Is it… is it a cage, Sir?” he asks.

Merlin's brows go up. He lets go of Eggsy's prick and leans back with a curious smile. “What makes you think that?”

“Well… you said I got hard too quickly and you're wearing one and it's your birthday...”

“Would you like to wear a cage?”

Eggsy hesitates. “I… don't know. Maybe.”

Merlin looks at him for a long moment, longer than he really needs to and it's just to make Eggsy squirm. “While I very much enjoy the idea of locking you away and share that sensation with you - if only temporarily - I wouldn't do that without getting your consent first. And Harry's.”

Eggsy won't deny he's a bit relieved. Merlin must have noticed the little slump in his shoulders because he reaches up to cup Eggsy's face. “You know I won't ask you to do anything that might hurt you, don't you?”

Eggsy licks his lips. “Just got a bit nervous there for a second, Sir.”

A smile makes Merlin's lips tick up. He opens a drawer of his desk and takes out a black box, setting it out in front of Eggsy. “Open it.”

Eggsy puffs out a little breath and pulls off the lit. Inside, wrapped in silk paper, lies a black butt plug. It's larger than the ones Eggsy has, the shape curved and somewhat oblong instead of the regular drop-shape Eggsy is used to. It's surface is made of smooth silicone that feels warm to Eggsy's touch. 

“You want me to wear that?” Again, his cock gives an interested twitch. He does enjoy wearing a plug even if his are significantly smaller than this one.

“I won't force you, of course. But I would very much enjoy knowing that you're carrying this inside you,” Merlin says and his tone is warmer than before now. “Would you try that for me?”

“I will need lube, Sir.”

With an amused little smile, Merlin pulls a bottle from the second drawer of his desk.

Eggsy can't help but match the expression. “Dare I ask what else you got in there?”

“That'll be a conversation for another day,” Merlin replies but his smile widens a bit. 

Eggsy takes the plug from the box, weighing it in his hand. His fingers barely touch around the widest part. “Will you help me, Sir?” he asks, his voice wavering with his rising excitement.

“Lean across the desk, please. Elbows on the surface and arse in the air,” Merlin orders and gets up from his chair. 

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy gets into the desired position. He feels Merlin step behind him, feels his warmth and the brush of his clothes against his skin. 

“Spread your legs for me, please.” Merlin taps his foot against Eggsy's sock clad ankle until Eggsy has shuffled his feet to the sides. “That's better. Let's have a look at you.” 

Eggsy tenses up a bit when Merlin's hands clamp down on his arse but he relaxes when the touch softens and he's spread open. 

“That's quite a beautiful sight. I should thank Harry for preparing you so well.” Merlin runs the pad of his thumb down the cleft and over Eggsy's still reddened hole. “Or I let you thank him from me.”

“Will do, Sir,” Eggsy breaths, arching into the touch.

“You like it when I touch you like that, don't you? When I touch you here?” Merlin circles Eggsy's sphincter before pushing in to the first digit. 

“Yes, Sir… reminds me of our first session.”

“It does indeed. You opened up so beautifully for me then."

The cool trickle of lube makes Eggsy shudder. He shivers even more when Merlin spreads the gel around his pucker before pushing one finger in. The second follows quickly and Eggsy pushes back against Merlin, seeking more. 

"I see you haven't lost your eagerness yet," Merlin muses as he opens him up. 

"Never, Sir," Eggsy pants. 

"Are you ready for my gift, then?" 

"Yes, Sir. Let me have it."

Eggsy whimpers when Merlin pulls out of him. The blunt tip of the plug presses against his hole. He has taken bigger toys before but it suddenly feels way too large for him. 

"Relax for me, Eggsy. I know you can take it. Take a deep breath for me and let it in." Merlin runs his free hand down Eggsy's back. "That's a good boy." 

Eggsy buries a moan against his arm. It takes him a few breaths until his body opens up and he feels the plug slide into him. The first inch feels impossibly wide, after that it goes in easily. 

"There you are." Merlin smooths his palms over Eggsy's arse. "How does it feel?" 

"Full. I feel full, Sir." 

"Good. Can you stand up for me?"

Eggsy props himself up on his hands first, then stands up straight. The shift of his position changes the angle of the plug and the curve of it makes the toy hit just the right spot inside him. 

"Oh fuck," Eggsy breaths when his cock plumps almost immediately. 

"What is it?" The tone in Merlin's voice gives away that he knows exactly what it is. 

"Feels a bit too good. Don't… don't know if I can do that all day," Eggsy all but stammers, looking down at his hard prick. 

"But you will try?" Merlin steps up to him, pressing against his back. He puts one hand this close to Eggsy's groin, fingers brushing into Eggsy's close cropped hair. 

"Yes, Sir," Eggsy moans. 

"Good. I have faith in you." Still way too close to him, Merlin takes Eggsy's right hand and places a finger to the side of his wrist, pushing down. "How does that feel?" 

To Eggsy's surprise the pressure in the pit of his stomach eases a bit even if he's still a long way from not being aroused. "Little better."

"I expect you to get hard repeatedly during the day," Merlin says, nonchalantly. "If it gets too much, use this pressure point to take the edge off. You can also take a cold shower if you must. But you're absolutely not allowed to touch yourself. Am I understood?" 

"Don't think I can…" 

"You can," Merlin interrupts. "If I catch you with your hand on your cock for pleasure I will know it and I might need to discuss punishment with your Sir. Is that clear?" 

Eggsy stubborn cock twitches at the tone of Merlin's voice. "Yes, Sir." 

"You can do it, Eggsy." Merlin presses a kiss to the back of Eggsy's neck. "You'll be very beautiful and I will enjoy watching you immensely." 

"I will do my best, Sir."

"Get dressed now, please. You don't want to keep Roxanne waiting, do you?" 

*

Eggsy feels like he’s walking on eggshells as he makes his way through HQ towards the gym. He’s done this before, has worn a plug in public, but never one so big and never on the job. He has managed to hide his erection thanks to the loose fit of his trek pants but he fears that at any given moment someone might notice it. He knows Merlin has eyes on him, can follow his tracks through all the cameras, but with this… with his quivering thighs and slightly awkward gait, he feels like everybody knows. 

“What took you so long, Unwin?” Roxy all but yells across the gym where she’s doing some warm-up stretching.

“Sorry, Rox. Merlin was… he wanted to see me.”

She grins at him from ear to ear. “Did he now?”

Eggsy tries to ignore the twitch of his cock as it springs back to attention at her implication. “I will never tell you anything about my personal life ever again.”

“You just did.”

Eggsy groans. “Shut up, Morton, and let's do this.”

Roxy pulls down one of the yoga mats from their piles and drags it next to hers. “All yours. Do you need to stretch or did Merlin do that for you?”

Blood rushes from Eggsy’s cock into his face, then back down again. “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Eggsy rolls his eyes at her. She is right, though. She is his best mate. She might not know him as long as Jamal or Ryan do and she might not know that part of his life but she knows this, but she knows Kingsman and the things they have done and do on a daily basis which brings them closer than any of his old mates. And she knows about his relationship with Harry and - in some vague details - Merlin. It was liberating to tell her but of course - being his best mate - she leaves no chance untaken to tease him about it. 

So he flips her off before falling in with her stretch routine.

Which turns out to be a bit of a mistake because with every move, every twist of his body, the plug presses against his prostate in the most annoyingly enticing fashion. And every time that happens, a flood of arousal sweeps up through him, letting the blood rush in his ears.

They move from their stretches to their interval workout. Tristan has made sure that all the agents have a specific workout designed for them so they go through dumbbells and planks and any possible exercise in the books. Soon enough, sweat makes the t-shirt stick to Eggsy’s body. He contemplates taking it off but he fears Roxy might notice his constant state of half-arousal if he’s only in his trekkies.

“So… pull ups? Loser buys lunch?” Roxy flops down on her back from the last set of burpees in her routine. 

“Alright, you’re on.” Eggsy hops to his feet and pulls her up as well. They walk over to the set of monkey bars and Eggsy wipes his hands on his shirt. “Ready?”

Roxy puffs out a breath and nods. 

The first three pull ups are easy and Eggsy gets his chin well over the bar. The fourth starts to hurt and he doesn’t go quite as high. 

It happens on the fifth. That’s when it finds out the plug vibrates.

White hot pleasure surges up his spine. All blood rushes into his cock. His hands lose grip. He thumbs down on his back, the wind knocked out of him.

“Fuck, Eggsy… you alright?” Roxy asks, hopping down next to him. 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m….” Another pulse from the plug makes Eggsy arch his back and his rolls over to the side, away from her. “I need a minute.”

“Okay… is… are you hurt?”

“No, no… I’m fine.” On wobbling legs Eggsy gets up and staggers over to his gym bag. “I’ll… I’ll be right back, yeah?” 

He grabs the bag and all but hobbles into the changing room. He stumbles into the nearest stall and locks the door behind him, fumbling for his glasses.

“What the fuck, Merlin?” he snaps when he finally has his glasses on, staring at himself in the small mirror on the inside of the door. His face is a bright shade of red.

“I see you noticed the hidden feature of your new toy.” Merlin sounds as if he’s talking about some secret spy device he’s tinkered together.

“That thing vibrates!” Eggsy presses through grit teeth as the plug does just that.

“I’m aware. That’s why I got it.”

“And you failed to mention that?”

Merlin’s face pops up in his glasses, looking perfectly neutral. “Where would be the fun in that?”

Another pulse of the plug makes Eggsy almost double over. “Fuck…. Fuck, I can’t…” 

“Can’t do what, Eggsy?”

“I can’t wear this all day.”

Merlin raises a brow. “Are you already giving up? That’s a shame.”

Eggsy whimpers. “Please, I…”

“I’d be very disappointed in you. Not sure how Harry will feel about it when you tell him you failed such an easy task,” Merlin drawls, clearly having a field day with this. 

“Bastard,” Eggsy barks. 

“What was that?”

“You’re a right bastard…. Sir.”

“I’m fully aware.” Merlin shoots him an amused little smile. “Now… as you’ve noticed the plug vibrates at random intervals. While it’s very entertaining to watch you squirm like that, I suppose it’s not as pleasant for you. Am I correct?”

Eggsy groans but straightens again. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. I’m able to control the settings remotely and I leave it up to you to convince me to have mercy with you.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“That’s a good boy.” Merlin chuckles under his breath. “First, I want you to take a quick shower, maybe that’ll help with your current… state. Then you’ll buy Roxanne lunch. You did lose the challenge after all.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“If she asks you what had to slip and fall, you will tell her.”

Eggsy gasps. “Merlin… that’s…. A bit private, isn’t it?”

“It is. I don’t mind her knowing. I’m not ashamed of what I enjoy. Are you?”

Eggsy grumbles. “No, Sir.”

“Good. So… you’ll answer her truthfully. If you fail…”

The plug lets itself be known with a strong vibration that makes Eggsy’s legs shake. “Understood, Sir.”

“I know you do.” Merlin falls silent for a moment. “You’ll be proud of yourself, Eggsy. As will I.”

“We’ll see about that, Sir.” Eggsy tries not to sneer.

“You can very much count on that.” Merlin gives him a genuine smile that makes Eggsy almost forgive him for the vibrating plug. “Off you go now. Shower, lunch, and… I forget… Arthur has scheduled a table meeting this afternoon.”

“Fuck… did you put him up to this?”

“Do you believe I want to spend my birthday in a table meeting?”

“No, Sir.”

“You’d be right. But I think I might enjoy this one knowing your cock will be rock hard under the table and the plug is keeping you that way.”

Eggys huffs, almost flipping Merlin off. “I hate you, Sir.”

“I’m certain you do. Now.. don’t keep Miss Morton waiting again or I might find other ways to keep you on your toes.”

*

“Excuse me, you what?”

“I'm… he's making me wear it, Rox. It's not like it was my idea,” Eggsy says in a hushed tone. They've taken their lunch outside. Mostly because it's a nice day out and also because he secretly hopes the toy won't have that much of a reach. 

Roxy sniggers around the straw in her smoothie. “So… what you're telling me is… you just bought me lunch because you're wearing a vibrating buttplug that our quartermaster and… whatever he is to you and Harry… is making you wear?”

“Can you say it any louder?” Eggsy hisses, looking around only to find them alone. Thankfully. True to Merlin's prediction Roxy had of course wanted to know what had made him slip from the monkey bars, an exercise he usually mastered easily. 

“I'm just… why did you even tell me?”

Eggsy tries to buy some time by biting into his sandwich. “Because he told me to.”

Roxy's brows go up. “And you literally do anything he tells you? You don't even do that when you're on a mission.”

He shrugs. “I don't know, Rox. I… it's not like I'm…” He pauses as he feels heat rise into his cheeks. “I'm not their slave or anything.”

“Never said you were. I'm just surprised, that's all. You're not the best at following orders.” She bumps her elbow into him.

Eggsy has to grin at that. “I know, right?” He takes a sip from his tea. “But it's… it's not orders or… it's even about sex, yeah? Not solely. It's… it's nice to feel safe, you know? Never had that growing up. It was always… I had to be on my toes all the time. You don't pay attention for one second, you end up with a shiner. And this… with Harry… and with Merlin even if that's still a bit up in the air…. it makes me feel safe.”

He almost drops his cup when she pulls him into a big hug.

“What was that for?” he asks once she's let him go.

“You're a good kid, Eggsy Unwin.”

“You're nine months younger than me.”

Roxy pets his knee. “You deserve to be happy. That's what that was for. Even if that means I have to hear about your kinky shenanigans during lunch. And I can't look my bosses in the eye. And it reminds me that I need to get laid.”

Now it's Eggsy's turn to give her a hug. “Sorry about that, Rox.”

“Which part?”

“Yes.” Eggsy gives her a little wink. “Come on… we should go back. I still need to finish a few reports before the table meeting.”

“Wait? What table meeting?”


End file.
